


Lovely Wheels

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Situational Humiliation, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wheel Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: This is JRO's fault





	Lovely Wheels

Had Roller had a drink or two? Sure, but not more than that. Not anywhere near what it would take for him to be rude or uncouth to her, but just enough to maybe bring up the idea. She did have a lovely pair of wheels on her.

He almost felt a little bit guilty for viewing her in that way, even if it was only on a very rare occasion when he suspected that she might already know, but still. She lived on the ship just like he did, they never really spoke before, they only briefly spotted each other while they were on their own shifts. He certainly was in no position to be making any requests of her, but here he was. He couldn't fault himself, all he could do was give it a shot.

Nickel and Roller had both ended up in Swerve's one night, making for a very handy coincidence. A coincidence that Roller had decided to take full advantage of.

And luckily, Nickel agreed.

Drinks led to questions led to a little too enthusiastic agreement which all culminated in Roller more or less carrying Nickel to his habsuite while she fiddled with his shoulder wheels. He barely got into the room before his cooling fans turned on, and Nickel knew that she had him wrapped around her digits. He set her down and she took his servo, leading him to his own berthroom and pushing him to lay back on his humongous berth.

"So," She hummed, voice resonating in Roller's audial receptors. "I couldn't quite hear you back in the bar, what was it you wanted me to do?" The way she sat between Roller's legs and eyed his form made him think she knew exactly what he had asked for, but he also knew how to play along. His face flushed as he propped himself up on his elbow joints.

'Play along', he told himself, but even as he opened his lips to speak, he couldn't think of the words. He knew what he was looking for, and he knew Nickel was willing to give it to him, but he still couldn't force his processor to figure itself out. Maybe it was the energon, but given Swerve's habit of watering down the drinks, he really didn't think so. As it was, Nickel's servos were idly playing with Roller's pedes and ankles, digits dipping into the seams there. She let her hands come up to Roller's shins, and her optics drifted to meet the other mech's. 

"What if," She slid her servos up the tops of Roller's thighs, "You show me what I'm working with?"

She had gotten just close enough for her wheels to be nudging Roller's inner thigh joint as she leaned back. Roller had to resist the urge to close his legs before he popped his panels. His thick, ridged spike pressurized immediately, Nickel making a small sound of what he took as approval. Roller almost had it in him to be embarrassed when a droplet of lubricant dripped down the side of his length. Their frames shifted on the berth, Roller moving as he felt necessary to get Nickel closer to him, and she followed suit. 

Suddenly, he felt something pressing against his spike. Nickel rolled her wheel along it, from base to tip, the stiff, textured rubber was nothing like what Roller had imagined. It was better. There was no motorization or real force behind the easy rolling, just Nickel taking things at her own pace and giving Roller what she wanted to give him and only what she wanted.

Roller couldn't stop the growl coming from his vocalizer and through gritted dentae, his hips slowly rolling to push up against Nickel's wheel. His engines revved lowly and his EM field bled desperation. He’d been fantasizing of something like this for too long.

"You're really into this, huh?" Nickel's voice was almost teasing. No, it _ was _ teasing, and it made Roller whimper. "You want to overload on my wheels? Get me nice and filthy," That drew a moan from him.

Nickel marveled at the whole situation. One of the biggest mech's on the ship, on his back and more or less begging to coat her wheels in his transfluid. His field and his frame gave away how needy he was, his bottom lip caught between his dentae as his EM hungrily reached out for Nickel's. She pushed a little harder, evoking another breathy whine. It sure was nice to feel appreciated.

"Can you get off on this alone?" She smiled, optics half lidded as they trailed the spike. "I'm barely even doing anything."

As long as she put no motorization into her wheels, she'd barely be giving him any stimulation, just idly letting her wheel roll across his spike in its own. No friction, just a gentle, moving push that didn't even make any drag, and only touched the underside of the twitching member. And yet, his digits were grasping at the edge of his oversized berth. Nickel's little sadistic smile did nothing to help stave off his charge, either.

Her favorite bit was when Roller would choke out a half restrained moan, and his hips would shiver and buck. Her wheels, so sensitive to pressure and movement and force so she could move on them, felt every twitch and every pulse.

He really was quite a picture. Digits trembling as they almost dent the edges of the berth, back arched, hips barely held back from thrusting wildly and searching his own climax, lips caught in his denta, optics slits as he tracked Nickle's movements. She felt his gaze on her and a wicked idea sprung into her processor, Roller could see it from her face.

She disengaged her valve paneling, letting Roller see her slick valve folds. She moved one of her servos from Roller's leg ad slid her digits along the length of her valve, a teasing, taunting look in her optics as she heard Roller whine in response. She rolled the tips of her digits along her node, but never push past her first ring of calipers.

"You sure are watching me," Nickel sang. Roller almost looked away when the attention was called back to him. "What are you thinking about? What do you want to do to me?" She didn't even drop her domineering tone when she spoke, no hint of innocence in her voice. She knew her position and where each bot was now.

"I..." Roller huffed, "I want you to sit on my face," His voice was almost a whisper. He certainly wasn't feigning it either, his gut was in knots at the thought that he was even doing this at all. "I want to eat you out..."

"Well, you're going to be needing to use your glossa soon enough," She laughed, Roller letting out a moan when she pushed a little harder against his spike. His hips bucked, he couldn't help it, and that knot in his belly twisted when Nickel pulled away in response. She simply leaned back and showed off her valve for a moment. Lubricant trickled from her wet petals onto the berth and it colored her digits with a coat of silvery pink. She lifted her servo and showed Roller the slim threads of lubricant that connected her digits, then slipped them into her own mouth. Roller whined and thrust his hips up and whimpered, evoking a light laugh from Nickel. She smiled as she pulled her digits from her mouth and dipped them back into her valve, dirtying them once again.

Nickel withdrew her servo again and climbed up Roller's frame. She pressed her digits against Roller's lips and he eagerly took them into his mouth. His glossa laved over them, all the segments and all the joints, tasting her lubricant off of her plating. His optics fell shut and his engine revved heartily. Somehow, his cheeks flushed even deeper. When Nickel deemed them clean enough, she removed them and moved back to sit between Roller's legs again.

"Now, tell me if this hurts." She said. She didn't give him much time to think on it, especially through his lust addled processor, before she acted. Her wheels lifted and she motorized them, making them spin before she let them lightly graze against Roller's spike, one on each side, but neither pushing hard.

Roller gasped and he gave up on supporting himself on his elbows, laying back fully against the berth. He let out sharp, halting moans and he bucked his hips up. It felt like an odd sort of vibration against his spike, it was almost hot and nearly hurt but it was so, so good. His servos came up to grasp at his own helm as he kept driving his hips up. Nickel smirked as she moved one wheel from the side of Roller's spike to the tip, letting it run against it. 

With a loud cry, Roller crashed into his overload. His back arched and his legs shivered next to Nickel's small frame as thick arcs of transfluid splattered against his chest and belly. Charge crackled through his frame, more intense than he'd ever felt. He vaguely registered Nickel slowing then stopping her wheels. 

He was still dizzy and floaty when he felt a light tap against his valve paneling. He couldn't even think once before he simply let it slide away, his spike depressurizing and his remaining charge being rerouted to his valve.

Nickel gave him a moment. She took the time to inspect her wheels. One was mostly clean, but the one she had used on Roller's spike head had gotten covered with the sticky fluid. She leaned the knee of that leg against Roller's thigh while she lined up her clean wheel with the sloppy, dripping valve. When Roller had almost come back down Nickel turned on her motorization to her clean wheel and pressed it against Roller's still-oversensitive valve and he screamed.

He fell into another overload almost immediately. His frame thrashed and his helm pressed back into the berth, his valve dirtied Nickel's wheels. The feeling of her wheel was unforgiving and rough, and the harsh pressure and buzz was what threw him over the edge once again. His visual feed shorted, he saw dark bubbles almost overtaking his vision. His chest heaved and his frame dumped heat. He almost hurt.

Roller came back down to the feeling of Nickel running a single digit along the underside of his spike, which had become stiff again.

"You know, I still haven't gotten anything," She said, moving. She straddled Roller's abdomen and looked into his optics. "Can I?"

All he could do was nod.

She smiled and reached back. Her servo quickly found Roller's huge, thick spike, and guided it to her valve. Easing back slowly, she pushed the head past her first ring of calipers and it stung. Sharp flashes of pain hit her with each row of calipers and sensors. She's taken huge spikes before, she just needed to go slow. And she did. Almost tortuously slowly. Roller did a good job of restraining himself though. Nickel lifted and lowered herself gently, taking more and more of Roller's spike with each movement, and froze when the thick member raked against a particularly sensitive set of nodes. She let out a soft grunt, barely audible over her cooling fans and Roller's gasping and sighing. 

When her plating finally met Roller's, the mech was anxious to move and thrust up into her, his dentae biting at his lip again just to keep himself quiet. Nickel shifted her weight and brought her wheels to be in front of her, one on each side of Roller's abdomen.

"I want you to frag me. Grab my hips and I'm sure a strong mech like you won't have any problem lifting me." She demanded. Roller nodded enthusiastically. "And I want you to clean these."

Nickel lifted one of her wheels up to Roller. Her had to bend down, but he was able to press his lips to her wheel, the taste of his own transfluid spreading across his glossa. He sighed out a soft moan and he smoothed his glossa along the grooves in the wheel. His shaky servos took hold of Nickel's frame and lifted her halfway up his spike before lowering her back down. She let out a low moan when Roller's ridges dragged against her internal nodes. He kept his lips firmly on Nickel's wheel as his glossa slid against it in a messy open mouthed kiss.

His processor spun. Roller could barely keep track of either of the things he needed to be doing, he found his glossa slowing in its task and his arms failing to lift Nickel. A growl rumbled out of her throat and she tapped Roller's arm with her servo and he hesitantly pulled away from her wheel to look into her stern optics, set into her displeased features.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snarled, sending a hot pulse of arousal through Roller's body, his spike throbbing inside of Nickel's already tight valve. Her voice was cold and demanding in all the most perfect ways. Her "I'm starting to think that I'd better just head to the washracks and take care of this mess myself."

"No, please," His voice was soft and rough, like he'd been using it and really, through all his whining and moaning, he had. That response, though, that got Nickel's attention. Her disapproving glare turned into more of a wicked smile,

"Then why don't you tell me what I should do? What would you rather happen?"

Roller suddenly gets hit with all the nervousness that he had had earlier came rushing back. Any overcharge he had in his system was long gone and he was realizing that. His vocalizer suddenly felt very staticky and his processor couldn't pick one ting to focus on for the life of him. He wanted a million things, but more than anything he just wanted to keep going, keep trying at least. He glanced up at Nickel, she was waiting for an answer.

"I want to try again... Please?"

His voice made Nickel laugh and made her feel so sorry for him at the same time. She nudged her wheel back into his face and rolled her hips on his spike, allowing him another chance. Still shaky and still anxious, Roller gave it another shot. His servos slowly and easily lifted Nickel up his spike before lowering her again. He could feel each ring of calipers opening and squeezing along him as he forced them open again and again. While his hands worked to licked up his own fluids from Nickel’s treads, his engine revving in response to the act. Every now and again, if Nickel’s valve gives a particularly strong squeeze, Roller would moan against the rubber pressed to his lips. The vibrating sensation easily made Nickel shiver.

Nickel moved her servos, her digits hooking under the plating along Roller’s legs as she held on for leverage. Her gaze flicked up to Roller’s and she realized that he had finished his job of cleaning one of her wheels, but he still kept his lips pressed to it and his glossa laving over the ridges and grooves. She yanked her leg away,

“Ah-ah,” She tutted, “You don’t get to kiss my wheels unless you’re doing something to help  _ me _ out, too.” She shoved the other, still dirty, wheel in his face, accidentally nudging against the tip of his nose. “Now how about this one?”

The second wheel was a different experience. While the last one was slicked with his own lubricant, this one was his transfluid which had cooled down significantly already. It was an odd sensation on his glossa, licking up his own sticky transfluid, while he was being looked down on no less. 

His glossa worked hard to clean up all of it, and eagerly so, but it was getting even harder to concentrate. His charge crackled almost visibly, and Nickel could most certainly feel it on her plating, little buzzing sensations that spread along her frame wherever it came into contact with Roller’s. Her hips where his huge servos were grabbing, when her hips met his, his glossa and lips on her wheels all opened the gate for his charge to flood into her.

“Nnngh, frag, Roller,” She growled, one servo reluctantly releasing his leg to gently rest on his arm, urging him to look at her, “I can  _ feel _ your charge. You can go harder, give me more.” 

With her permission his grip became almost bruising as he roughly started jerking her small, light body along his spike, spearing her and using her. He knew he wasn’t the one in charge though, even as Nickel’s staccato-ed moans leapt into his audio feed. His EM field, colored with need and want and shame reached out and latched onto hers, only to find it empty. Restrained. She decided not to give him her field and that meant that he would not receive such a gift. Plain and simple. He only got what she wanted him to have, and what she chose to give him was a decoy field, blank and empty, but still receptive to the field that engulfed it.

Nickel noted how that little restriction sent a hot pulse through Roller’s EM. She could pick up on the slightest change in a field, but nothing about what Roller was giving her was ‘slight’ in any meaning of the word. Pure desperation rippled through his energy, assimilating Nickel’s decoy, even if it wouldn’t give him anything in return. 

“Ah,” Nickel let out a gasping moan, “You’re close, I can feel you,” Her servos strengthened their grip, “Come on, overload in me. You want to see what my tiny frame would look like, all filled up with your transfluid, don’t you? I know you do.” Her tone managed to keep itself low and sultry, even with her own charge racing through her circuits.

“ _ Please,” _ He begged into the comm line that he hadn’t even realized Nickel had opened with him. Before he had the time to think about anything else he might have accidentally said into the comms, his processor got ahead of him, “ _ More, please, n-need, please,” _ Even his thoughts were barely understandable. 

“Just like that, Roller,” Nickel murmured a praise and got a moan in response. “Overload inside me, I  _ want  _ you to, come on,”

Just a few more thrusts and Roller was overloading, voice cracking as he moaned obscenely against Nickel’s wheels and his spike jerked inside of her. His optics shut down completely, darkness swallowing him up and static filling his audio feed. Each twitch of his spike was followed by another gush of fluid, the hot, filling sensation tipping Nickel over the edge as well as she cried out. Her abdominal plating almost distended with the volume of transfluid being forced into it. Roller’s hips rocked and his pedes planted into the bed as he drove his spike deep into Nickel. Her valve  _ poured _ mess, wetting and dirtying hers and Roller’s thighs with the silvery pink.

Nickel moved her legs to behind her and fell against Roller’s abdominal plating, panting and almost overheating. Roller’s chest heaved with his vents as his legs still shivered with charge and his optical feed came back to him. Nickel shifted and pressed her servos into his abdomen and lifted herself off of his spike, ripping a shuddering moan from Roller’s vocalizer. As soon as his spike was free from her valve, a flood of lubricant followed it, Nickel shaking at the sensation. Roller put her back down to rest against his front only to feel her digits drumming against him, calling his attention.

“You know, if you ever feel like… Indulging in this again, you can give me a comm.”

Vocalizer still resetting, all Roller could do was nod.


End file.
